Victorious With A Dash Of Lemon
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: What happens when Lemonade Mouth, a worldwide famous band, joins Hollywood Arts, the school for the talented? Well, You're going to have to read the story, aren't you? ;) All I can say is, this story is going to be full of Music, Love, Friendships and LOTS of chaos :D Pairings will be shown in chapter 1! R
1. The Journey, Crazy Fan and Weird School

**Hey Guys! I know, I know! I have 3 other stories, but my half term has started, so I will try to update for EVERY story, including this one :D Anyway I hope you like it and R&R...**

**WARNING: RATED T FOR SWEARING AND OTHER STUFF IN FUTURE CHAPTERS :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or Lemonade Mouth (Sorry forgot to write that)**

**FIRST CHAPTER:**

**_The Journey, Crazy Fan and Weird School_**

**Stella's POV**

Why didn't I say yes to Wen's dad's offer to drive us to the airport! I'm soo stupid! I thought maybe, just **_maybe_**, my family would act normal! But _**NOO**_! Ugghh! I'm just sitting here, in the back seat next to my annoying little brothers, who were building some kind of **_'thing'._**They say it's some **_'robot'_**, but it just looks like a piece of crap to me. Mum and Dad were in the front, they were talking about something, maybe about their work, I really don't know and I really don't care about it either. Anyway, me and rest of **_'Lemonade Mouth'_** were going to LA for a recording deal with one of the **_biggest _**producers in Hollywood. We were also told we would be going to Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school for the talented. I'm not really looking forward to going to different school, but I have my friends with me, so I don't need to worry.

"So Stella, you looking forward to going to Hollywood Arts?" My dad, Jack, asked.

"Yeah because I just love it when I change schools like **_every_****_month,_****_right?_**" I answered sarcastically with a sweet smile.

"Stella" My mum warned me.

"I mean, yeah I'm overwhelmed with joy!" I lied with a fake smile at my mum.

"Good" My dad said buying the lie as he turned left.

They didn't really talk to me for the rest of the ride, which I was glad for. My phone vibrated, signaling someone sent me a text message. I unlocked it and smiled as I saw it was Mo.

**_Hey Stella! Where are you? The rest of the band is already at the airport! xoxo~ MoMo_**

"We're here!" My mum said as my dad parked the car.

I smiled. Finally! I quickly sent a text to Mo and got out of the car. My dad opened the boot to our car and took out my bags, I picked up my two suitcases and started heading to the entrance of the airport.

**Mo's POV**

My phone beeped. It was a text from Stella. Finally!

_**Hi! I just arrived at the airport, I'll be there in a few :) xoxo~Stellz**_

I smiled and looked up at Olivia, after texting Stella back.

"Where is she? What if she's in trouble? What if she got killed? Kidnapped? or-" Olivia started as she paced up and down while moving her hands around frantically.

"OLIVIA!" The boys yelled, she stopped pacing and quickly sat down, then muttered "Sorry, I'm just worried"

"It's okay! We understand and boys stop being rude to her!" I mock scolded, then winked at Olivia, who giggled. "Anyway, I sent a text to Stella and she said that they just arrived, so no worries" I added with a smile.

"Ok good! Now when-" Wen started.

"Look! Stella's here!" Charlie interrupted and all of us turned around to see Stella and her dad walking toward us, with her luggage in their hands.

"There you are! I thought you were in trouble! Or worse killed! or kid-" Olivia started...**_again._**

"OLIVIA!" We all yelled...**_again._**

"I'm sorry! it's not my fault that I was worried about my friend!" Olivia exclaimed and Stella smiled and hugged her to calm her down.

"Yeah guys! She was just worried about me! Unlike some people..." Stella mocked as she fake glared at me and the boys.

Everyone laughed. "Hey, we better get going, the plane's about to take off in...about 15 minutes" I stated as I checked the time on my phone.

"Ok, bye Stella and remember to phone us when you land" Stella's dad, Jacks said as he and his daughter embraced.

"Ok, bye dad!" Stella helped her dad put her luggage on the trolley **_'thing'_**...what? I don't know what it's called!

"Ok! Let's go!" Scott exclaimed. Me and Scott used to go out, but we thought we were better off as friends. I'm actually starting to develop some feelings for a certain fluffy haired boy. But I don't think he has feelings for me, he probably just thinks of me as a friend.

**Olivia's POV**

We all got on the plane, well not**_ literally _**on the plane, oh, you know what I mean! I sat by Wen, Scott sat by Stella, and Mo and Charlie sat by each other. Ugghh! Why can't they just kiss and go out! Everyone can see that they have feeling for each other,**_ even Scott did_**, that's the reason him and Mo broke up! Well everyone but Mo and Charlie, their **_soo_** oblivious!

"Olivia wake up! We're here!" Wen shook me and I woke up. I didn't even know I fell asleep, I rubbed my eyes and Wen helped me up, because my legs felt weak.

"Thanks" I blushed. Ugghh! Why am I blushing? He's my **_best friend!_** I don't have feelings for Wen...**_right?_** Yeah! We're **_just_** friends!

We got of the plane and looked around for our manger. It was quite easy since he had held up a **_BIG_** sign, and when I say **_'BIG'_**, I mean _**HUGE!**_ It said **_'LEMONADE MOUTH!'_** in big, black, bold letters.

"I think that's him.." Charlie stated while pointing at him.

"Really! Thanks Charlie for telling me! I thought it was that old man over there" Stella said sarcastically as she pointed at some random guy.

We all laughed and walked over to the guy, who was supposedly our manger.

"Finally! You're here! I'm James Clark, your manger" He exclaimed.

"You know us?" Wen asked.

"How could I not! My daughters are big fans! They have all of your posters and albums!"

"Aaww! That's soo sweet! Tell them I said hi!" I said.

**Scott's POV**

"I will. Ok let's you guys to the hotel" He said, and we headed towards exit, when we all stopped in our tracks. Our eyes' widen and our jaws' dropped. There...right in front of us...was a black limo!

"Woah." We all said as we ran towards it to check it out.

"Are we going in this?" Stella asked with awe. Please say yes! Please say yes!

James, our manger nodded and we all jumped into the limo. The ride to the hotel, was short, but we got to see lots of cool stuff on the way. Hollywood is really cool and interesting. The hotel was super cool. It had a spa for the girls, a pool, inside and outside! It also had hot tubs and a game room! It was like paradise, the rooms were big and don't even get me started about the view, you could see the Hollywood sign from here!

"I hope you guys like this place! I know it's not all that, but I hope you guys can get used to it." James said.

"Like? WE LOVE IT!" Stella exclaimed and we all nodded in agreement. This was awesome! Only a dumb person would not like this place. It's like heaven!

"Well, I'm glad you all like it. Anyway you can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want, but tommorow is your first day at Hollywood Arts, and don't worry Olivia! We have all of your stuff ready for school, so no worries." Olivia blushed and we all said our own thanks and James left.

For the rest of the day we just watched T.V and movies, checked out the rest of the Hotel. We decided we would explore Hollywood another day, we were tired because of jet lag. After eating dinner, we went to sleep early, Me, Wen and Charlie in one room and Stella, Olivia and Mo in the other one. I can't wait for tommorow! I hope we fit in...I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**Charlie's POV**

The next morning we went to Hollywood Arts. It looked awesome from the outside, I wonder what it looks like from the inside? We walked through the front doors and-WOW! It was so colorful from the inside! The lockers were all decorated and the walls had graffiti on them. There were students laughing and talking, some dancing and singing! Only really creative and talented kids must go here.

We were all looking around when this girl with wavy brown hair and high cheekbones walked towards us. She was wearing black shorts, a black tank top with black combat boots.

"Hey, I'm Tori Vega. You're Lemonade Mouth, right?" She asked with a smile. She was beautiful, I admit it, but I have my eyes on someone else.

"Yup that's us-" Stella started with a proud smile.

"LEMONADE MOUTH!" A girl screamed and ran up to us, she also had brown wavy hair but she was more chubbier than Tori. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and tee.

"O.M.G!" She squealed. "Your Lemonade Mouth! Aaaahhh I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!" She jumped up and down. Man! She was annoying! "Ooooh! Do you want to hear me sing? Alright lets go! BTW, I'm Trina Vega, the cooler and much hotter of the Vega sisters!" She said as she grabbed our arms and dragged us to the recording studio. She went into the sound booth and started to sing! KILL ME NOW!

"Is she singing or is she trying to kill us" Stella said, a disgusted look on her face.

"I think she's trying to kill us." Scott said.

"Lets get away from here, before my ears fall off!" Wen exclaimed and we snuck out of the room and into the corridors.

We were looking around for Tori, she was the only one who was normal and didn't annoy us. We were just walking around, looking for Tori, when we bumped into someone. He had brown bushy hair, he was dressed in jeans and a shirt, and he had a puppet on his arm! WHAT! A puppet! Great,I think we bumped into another weirdo. Why can't people be normal like Tori!

**Wen's POV**

"Sorry" I apologized as I helped the guy up. "I didn't notice you there"

"It's ok! I'm used to it" The guy just shrugged with a sad smile.

" Yeah! It not like you hide in the janitors closet and cry about it!" The puppet sarcastically said. WAIT! WHAT! The puppet spoke! How-how? The kids at this school are soo weird!

"That was one time!" The guy argued as he looked at us.

"Six" The puppet added.

"Six times!" He said and him and the puppet walked off, while arguing about how to put on...socks? what? Where's Tori when you need her?

"I see you met Robbie" A familiar voice came from behind us and we all turned around to see Tori.

"Yeah...is he always that-" Olivia started.

"Weird? Yup and before you ask, the puppet is Rex, we all pretend that he's real for Robbie's sake" Tori interrupted and walked to us.

Mo nodded before asking. "Hey,what do you have for first period?"

That's Mo for you, her and Olivia are always worrying about school. They hardly ever have fun! But I love Olivia, I-I mean **_we_** love **_them_**, yeah me and Olivia are **_just_** friends! Ughh! Who am I kidding? I admit it, I LOVE OLIVIA! I love everything about her, how her blond wavy hair falls past her shoulders, how her brown eyes sparkle when she's performing, she-she's just sooo beautiful and I love her. Unfortunately she doesn't like me like that, she just thinks of us as friends.

"I have acting with Sikowitz, you guys?" She asked as she put her books in her locker.

"Same" We all smiled and she gestured us to follow her.

"Ok, before we get to class, I want to warn you all about my friends...they're not exactly, how do I say, normal" Tori started and turned around so she was facing us while she walked.

"But I love them anyway." She smiled and turned back around.

"So you've all met Robbie and Rex. My advice, just ignore Rex when he hits you, and he will hit on you girls, trust me." The girls nodded.

"Ok, now that's clear, next is Cat, she can be random and get's offended easily, so don't worry if she screams at you" All of us nodded and Tori smiled.

"Last person I have to warn you guys about is Jade, now she's nice and the best friend you could ever have, but if you make her angry she will kill you with a tissue roll" She said seriously while the rest of us burst out laughing, thinking she was joking, until glared at us.

"Wh-what! Your not joking?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Nope" Tori simply answered and stopped in front of a door. "And did I mention she's obsessed with scissors" She added as she turned around to face us. I gulped, this Jade girl sounded scary. "Okay here we are; Acting with Sikowitz- Oh! Before we go in, I just need to inform you guys that Sikowitz may look and act crazy" She started.

"But?" Scott asked.

"But...nothing! He is crazy" Tori shrugged and walked in.

We looked at each other before walking in, to find everyone already here. We sat down. Olivia next to Tori and me on Olivia's left side. Scott and Stella sat down behind Tori and Mo and Charlie behind me and Olivia.

"Oh My God! Your Lemonade Mouth!" A voice giggled. "Wait!Does that mean your mouths are full of Lemonade?" The voice asked. What! Mouths full of Lemonade? We all turned around to see...

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! I'm soo EVIL!*Insert Evil Laugh Here* Well that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it :) So who do think the person is? Will Trina EVER leave 'Lemonade Mouth'? Here are the pairings and no! I'm sorry I will not be changing them, If you don't like the pairings then don't read. Mo/Charlie, Olivia/Wen, Tori/Beck, Tori/Wen(Not for long) Cat/Robbie, Jade/Andre, Scott/Stella? I'm not sure about Scott and Stella. So it's up to all of you guys, please vote in your reviews. Thanks! R&R**

_**#RosesAreRedVioletsAreBlueILoveMoustachesSoShouldY ou**_

**_#HelloMyNameIsNiceToMeetYou_**

**_#LoveMeOrLoveMeNot..._**

**_#MusicIsMyLife_**


	2. Acting Class, Tori's Crush and The Kiss

**A/N Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it :D This chapter will be longer than chapter 1, because I'm adding ****_ALL_**** of the Victorious cast's POVs. So Please R&R!**

**WARNING: RATED T for swearing and other stoof ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or Lemonade Mouth :'( **

_**Last Time On 'Victorious With A Dash Of Lemon'...**_

_"Wh-what! Your not joking?" I asked with wide eyes._

_"Nope" Tori simply answered and stopped in front of a door. "And did I mention she's obsessed with scissors" She added as she turned around to face us. I gulped, this Jade girl sounded scary. "Okay here we are; Acting with Sikowitz- Oh! Before we go in, I just need to inform you guys that Sikowitz may look and act crazy" She started._

_"But?" Scott asked._

_"But...nothing! He is crazy" Tori shrugged and walked in._

_We looked at each other before walking in, to find everyone already here. We sat down. Olivia next to Tori and me on Olivia's left side. Scott and Stella sat down behind Tori and Mo and Charlie behind me and Olivia._

_"Oh My God! Your Lemonade Mouth!" A voice giggled. "Wait!Does that mean your mouths are full of Lemonade?" The voice asked. What! Mouths full of Lemonade? We all turned around to see..._

**_Now On 'Victorious With A Dash Of Lemon'..._**

**_Acting Class, Tori's Crush and The Kiss_**

**Still Wen's POV **

We all turned around to see a short girl with _**very**_bright red hair. She had big brown eyes and was sitting next to Robbie and Rex-WOAH! How did I remember the puppet's name?

"Why would there lemonade in our mouths?" Stella asked confused.

"I don't know! You're the one who named your band Lemonade Mouth!" The redhead exclaimed frustrated and stood up, offended.

We all started talking and saying how we were sorry and everything, when suddenly she started laughing.

**Tori's POV **

Oh Cat! She's probably scaring the shit out of them! Better step in.

"Cat calm down" I said to her gently and placed my hand on her shoulder. I then gently pushed her down, so she could sit in her chair.

After calmly explaining to Cat how their mouths weren't full of lemonade, I sat back down into my seat, between Olivia and Wen. You know, now that I'm actually paying attention, Wen is kind of cute. I shook my head, like he would actually ask me out! I mean, he's in a famous band and I'm-nothing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wen interrupted my thoughts and put his hand on mine.

"Uh, I-I'm f-fine" I stuttered and blushed a little.

"Tori, I know I just met you and all, but I can read you like a book. So tell me what's wrong?" He asked and turned me to face him. Just as I was about to talk, Beck, Andre and Jade came in. Thank God! I thought I would have to tell Wen I was thinking about him! I mean I can't tell him that! It would be embarrassing!

"Hey, Hey Toriiii!" Andre shouted and smiled.

"Hey Tor!" Beck greeted as he sat in front of me. I immediately forgot about Wen and turned around to face Beck.

"Hi" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Vega" Jade nodded at me as she sat next to Andre. Ugghh! Why can't they already go out! It's obvious they like each other!

"West" Me and Jade have become somewhat of friends, I guess.

"Hello my little dumplings! First I'll like to welcome our new students, the worldwide famous band, Lemonade Mouth!" Sikowitz' voice boomed as he crawled through the window and landing on he floor with a thud.

Olivia, Wen, Mo, Charlie, Scott and Stella just waved and smiled. Everyone clapped, well Cat was jumping up down and screaming 'Lemonade Mouth! Lemonade Mouth!' again and again.

"OK, now that's done" Sikowitz started. "Today we will be learning how to make a love scene look realistic, but first I want to see your scenes you all have been rehearsing" Oh great! I bet you he's going to choose-"Toro! Elvis! On the stage!" Told you so. I sighed and walked up onto the stage with Beck behind me.

"Oooh! I also there better be a kiss in your scene" Sikowitz grinned. Me and Beck groaned. "Stop whining you big babies! Now whenever you're ready" Me and Beck quickly discussed what we were going to do and turned back around.

"We're ready!" I smiled at Beck and he smiled back.

**Beck's POV ** **  
**

I straightened up my back and got into acting mode. I turned towards Tori and she started her line.

"Hey Mason" Tori smiled weakly.

"Oh, hey Alex! What's up?" I asked and smiled back at her.

"Look, I need to talk to you" She started, nervousness all over her face.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked concerned and took her hand. She pulled away from my touch and turned her back towards me.

"I-I'm b-breaking u-up with y-you" She stuttered and my eyes's widen.

"What! Why?" I asked as I turned her around to face me and held her hand.

"Because I-I.." She started, head downcast.

"Because I what?" I asked.

"Because I-I don't lo-love y-you" She started and my grip on her hand loosened. "I n-never did love you. I love s-someone else anyway" I dropped her hand and stared at her.

"'Love' who?" I asked, afraid about her answer.

"Um, Max" I took a step back in disbelief. Somethings wrong, she's hiding something. I'm sure of it!

"W-why? Why would you date me then, huh!" I shouted at her as I held onto her arms. I wanted to see how long she would take until she breaks.

"F-for a joke!" Okay! I was right! The real Tori- I mean Alex would never do this.

"You're lying" I said simply and stared at her. She looked up with shock all over her face.

"W-what! I-I'm n-not l-lying!" She argued. I took a step closer to her and leaned closer to her.

"You're lying" I stated and she looked at me for while before she broke down and pulled her in closer to hug her. "Ssshhhh, it's okay, you know I love you, tell me what's wrong" I soothed her as I rubbed her back.

"H-he said that i-if I don' b-break up w-with you, h-he'll h-hurt you" She sobbed and I pulled up a little so I could look at her face.

"Who said that?" I asked. No one and I mean no one threatens my girl and get's a way with it! She just looked down. I lifted her chin up with my finger. "Please tell me Alex" I whispered. "You know you can trust me" Still nothing. "You don't trust me, do you?" She immediately looked back up.

"No no! I do trust you Max! I trust you more than anyone!" She explained.

"Then tell me the truth, please Alex" I pleaded and cupped her face with my hands.

"It was Max! He threatened to hurt you and told me to break up with you! I'm soo sorry Mason! I was afraid!" I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Babe, it's ok. No one and not even Max, can take break us apart. I love you, ok?" I pulled away but my hands were still on her waist.

"Mason I love you too, it's just-" I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"That's all I need to know, I love you and you love me. Nothing and no one is going to change the fact that we love each other" She smiled wrapped her hands around my neck. I kissed her again and she kissed back, before we both pulled away and just stared at each other with smiles on our faces.

**A/N Aaaaahhh! Oh My Moustaches! I can't believe I just wrote that! BTW do you think I could be a good author or script writer one day? Review your thoughts because I really want to know :D Well, I hope you all liked this BORI filled chapter! Next chapter will have the rest of the Victorious Cast's POVs :D Will anything happen between Beck and Tori? What ever happened to Tori's crush on Wen? Do Jade and Andre have feelings for each other? What about Cat and Robbie? What will happen with Lemonade Mouth?**

**Anyway PLEASE R&R and tell me what YOU want to happen in the next chapter :D Also if you want me to make an one-shot for Victorious either PM me or write it in the review.**

_**#RosesAreRedVioletsAreBlueILoveMoustachesSoShouldY ou**_

**_#HelloMyNameIsNiceToMeetYou_**

**_#LoveMeOrLoveMeNot..._**

**_#_****MusicIsMyLife**


End file.
